


Different Words, Same Meaning

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [17]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Descendants 2, F/M, F/M/M, Gil belongs to Uma and Harry, I Love You's with different words, Love, M/M, Multi, Threathening, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, brother fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Uma and Harry never use the words I love you towards Gil but they're actions show it.





	Different Words, Same Meaning

Title: Different Words, Same Meaning

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Descendants 2

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Harry/Gil

Characters: Uma, Harry Hook, Gil, Gaston Jr., and Gaston the Third.

Summary: Uma and Harry never use the words I love you towards Gil but they're actions show it.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

**[one]**

Harry didn't say anything as he moved but the room was silent. Everyone watching the only son of Captain Hook stalk Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third.

"Boys."

"Harry." The Gaston twins replied together. Harry smiled sadistic as his hook hand shot out catching the shirt of Gaston the Third before missing piercing his skin. The eldest twin immediately stiffened at the attack on his brother but made no more to grab Harry. He knew touching Harry while he was that close was a bad ending waiting to happen.

"Gil came back with some bruises this afternoon. No one else on the Isle is stupid enough to look at him not even your father."

"It was harmless playing." Gaston the Third argued but his brother sent him a glare. Gaston Jr. too a step towards making sure to keep his hands in sight.

"Doesn't matter! Don't touch him again or I'll give the third here a beauty mark. Understood?" Harry chuckled trailing his hook over Gaston the Third face loving the anger he felt radiating off Gaston Jr.

"Understood."

"Well then have a good day boys." with that Harry turned on his heel leaving as quietly as he came.

* * *

**[two]**

"Sleep."

Gil jumped as Uma's voice filled his ears just as a pillow and blanket hit his lap. Uma raised her eyebrow as Gil shook his head and kept his eyes focused on the water below.

"I won't repeat myself Gil."

"It's okay captain. Beside someone needs to keep lookout." Gil argued fighting back the urge to yawn.

"An I will." Uma hissed leaving no room for Gil to argue anymore. Gil nodded taking the pillow, and blanket, "Go to my cabin. I'm wake you up when it's time to trade off again."

"Okay captain." Uma slipped her hand into his hair as he slept glaring at everyone who stared top long.

* * *

**[three]**

"Eat."

Gil flinched as Uma slammed the tray down before her. Glancing at it, Gil noted that it was full with all his usual favorites. Suddenly a arm wrapped around Gil's waist yanking him close until he molded into the person's body.

"Your heard the captain. Now eat." Harry whispered against the shell of Gil's ear. Gil blushed as he felt Harry's manhood against his thigh length and Uma's breast against his back.

Gil nodded at the order digging into the meal before him. Uma smirked rubbing the blond locks before placing a glass of water before Gil.

Harry and Uma didn't talk for the rest of the time, simply enjoying watching Gil eat the food.


End file.
